


Token

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [11]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie sifts through some loose change while Jeeves tidies the flat.</p><p>Following the Indeedsir prompt "Change"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

“I say, Jeeves, what are these coins?”

“Drachma, sir.”

“Ah, and these?”

“Lire, I believe. Yes, lire, sir.”

“And these?”

“Centimes, sir.”

Bertie happily played with his coins while Jeeves tidied the room.  “Lire, drachma, drachma, drachma, centime.”  The valet’s mouth quirked and his eyes twinkled fondly.  Eventually, Bertie lost interest in the coins.  Tidying most of them away, he played “Forty-seven Ginger-headed Sailors” on the piano.

Jeeves appeared less amused as he moved to set the table.  He paused.

“Sir?”

“It is yours, you know.”

Clasping the heart-shaped token in his hand, Jeeves crossed the room to kiss Bertie.


End file.
